This invention relates generally to vehicle seating and more particularly to tourist or coach class aircraft seating. Aircraft seating is typically divided into various classes, for example first class, business class, and coach or tourist class. For each class of seating, an individual passenger is allotted a preselected amount of space (both area and volume). First-class seats provide the most individual space, and also may include features to improve comfort, such as fully reclining sleeper functions. In contrast, the tourist/coach class is provided with a relatively small amount of space, in order to provide the most efficient transportation and lowest cost.
Passengers also typically bring carry-on baggage or other personal items on to airline flights. These items must be stored in available spaces, such as underneath the seat in front of the passenger's seat. However, given the already limited space, storage of items in these areas decreases the room available for the passenger to achieve different seating positions.